


"Stop Stalling" - [Tom Hiddleston/Keanu Reeves - One shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: British Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: A.Wölf, Multi, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Imagine: Your best friend, Tom, getting jealous after finding out that you have a date with Keanu, so he shows up at your place and does the most random things to stall you. He’s so good at it, you actually end up arriving at the restaurant a little too late. Keanu thought you stood him up and left a few minutes before you got there.





	"Stop Stalling" - [Tom Hiddleston/Keanu Reeves - One shot].

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body after coming out of the shower, and she sang to herself as she brushed her hair.

The loud music coming from the speakers masked the sound of her ringtone but the vibration caught her attention, and she smiled when she saw the caller’s name on the screen.

_“Tom”._

* * *

Tom exited the bookstore with a cup of coffee on his right hand and used his free one to scroll down on his phone and make call.

 _“Hello?”_ she answered on the other line.

 _“How are you today, darling?”_ he asked with a smile.

_“I’m good, love. I-”_

As she kept on talking, she took many long pauses and Tom could hear her moving things around, maybe even throwing them.

 _“What are you doing?”_ he asked.

_“I’m getting ready. I have a date tonight”._

Tom furrowed his eyebrows feeling a slight pinch of jealousy.

_“What?”_

_“I have a date with Keanu tonight. Remember I told you I met him a few days ago?”_

Tom pursed his lips and cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear to delve into his pocket and pull out the coffee receipt. He crumpled it near the phone over and over again.

 _“Darling? You’re breaking up I can’t hear you”,_ he lied.

_“Tom? Okay, just… I’ll talk to you later. I have to get ready anyway. I’m leaving soo-”_

He cut her off.

 _“Listen, I don’t know what’s going on but I was in the neighborhood”,_ a bakery’s sign caught his attention, glancing at it he added, _“So I’ll drop by in a few minutes”._

He spoke louder which earned him a few looks from other pedestrians.

_“Tom! No, I can’t. Hello? Can you hear me?”_

_“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit”._

He hung up, threw the cup of coffee and the receipt in the nearest trashcan, and rushed into the bakery.

 _“Hello, could I get the cheesecake samples box?”_ he asked as soon as he reached the counter, already pulling out his wallet.

* * *

She rushed out of the bathroom and put her dress on, but when she was about to zip it up, the doorbell rang.

 _“You gotta be kidding me”,_ she muttered to herself.

As soon as she opened the door and Tom saw her, his lips parted in surprise and a sudden urge to touch her, to push her inside the apartment and kiss her. All he could do was forcefully look away. Which was all he did over the last few months, deny and try to hide how he truly felt for his best friend.

 _“Hi”,_ he said with a grin.

 _“I can’t do this right now”,_ she said turning around and walking back to her bedroom.

Tom immediately shut the door, and followed her, holding the pastry box in his hands.

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I have a date. I told you on the phone. And I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry up”._

_“Oh come on. I found this new bakery and ordered the cheesecake samples, look”._

He opened the box and showed it to her but she ignored him and stood before her vanity to apply mascara. Tom tried one of the samples.

 _“Mmm. Amazing. You’ve got to try this”,_ he exclaimed.

_“I can’t. I didn’t eat the whole day so I could fit into this dress. A taste of that, and I will just bloat like a blowfish”._

Tom furrowed his eyebrows at her anxiousness, and left the box on the bed but before he could come up with another distraction, she walked towards him.

 _“Well now that you’re here, could you at least zip me up?”_ she said turning around.

Tom looked at her bare back and hesitated. His fingertips trembled slightly as he zipped the dress.

_“Looks like… it’s going to be a fancy date”._

She faced him and smiled.

 _“Exactly what I deserve”,_ she mused with a wink.

 _“Of course”,_ Tom said with sigh while putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor, almost giving up.

* * *

Keanu arrived at the restaurant and left his car with the valet.

He strutted in his dark jeans and off-white blazer, towards the hostess.

 _“Good evening”,_ he greeted, _“I made a reservation. Last name Reeves”._

The hostess smiled as her eyes scanned her Ipad’s screen and then she gave a nod.

_“Welcome, Mr.Reeves. Follow me”._

And he did as he was told, ready to be seated and wait for his date.

* * *

 _“Goddamn it!”_ She exclaimed throwing one of her heels across the room and looking for another one.

 _“Why are you so worked up over this… date?”_ Tom asked sitting on the bed, _“It’s supposed to be fun. Are you sure you don’t want to stay? We could order something”._

But she ignored him again.

_“What kind of man doesn’t pick the girl up for a first date anyway?”_

_“Tom, I swear to god… what’s with the questions? I’m late already. He did offer but I told him I would meet him there”._

She finally found the matching pair and put them on; every action done in a chaotic hurry.

 _“I don’t want you to go”,_ Tom finally confessed.

_“Why?”_

_“You don’t know the guy!”_

She let out a sarcastic chuckle.

_“Uh… that’s what dates are for”._

Tom clenched his jaw and looked around. He noticed that her cell phone was next to him on the bed.

 _“Alright”,_ he started, _“would you feel better if you called him to let him know you’ll be late?_ ” he asked as he leaned on the bed, gingerly covering the phone with his elbow.

She finally faced him.

_“Great idea. Where’s my phone?”_

_“Finish getting ready. I’ll help you look”._

She went into the bathroom, and Tom left for the kitchen with her phone in hand.

* * *

 _“Your wine, sir”,_ the waiter announced as he set the glass of wine on the table.

Keanu had his knuckles pressed against his mouth deep in thought, but removed them when he glanced up at him and was finally pulled out of his trance.

 _“Thank you”,_ he said with a polite nod.

He grabbed his cell phone and looked at the time, inhaling deeply to calm his rising nerves. The low battery percentage flashing in red wasn’t helping.

All he wanted, was his date to arrive.

* * *

 _“Ok, I’m ready. Did you find my phone_?” she asked joining Tom in the kitchen, while putting on her jacket.

Tom shook his head.

_“What!? I need to call him”._

_“I don’t know, darling… when things get in the way like this… it might be a sign”._

She glared at him.

_“Will you just help me look?”_

Tom raised his hands in front of him trying to look innocent and moved towards the living room. She picked up her home phone in the kitchen and dialed her cell phone. When he noticed, his eyes widened.

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I’m calling myself”._

The phone buzzed and she narrowed her eyes for it seemed to be closer than she thought. When Tom made a face, she knew she had found it.

 _“You had my cell phone this whole time?”_ she asked in a quiet and serious tone.

Tom didn’t answer.

 _“Give it to me”,_ she ordered.

He hesitantly did as he was told.

_“What the fuck is going on Tom?”_

He swallowed hard and looked at the ground.

_“You know what? Fuck this. This isn’t funny. Whatever it is you’re doing, I want you to stop. You’re my best friend. Why would you do this?”_

She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

 _“I’m fucking late”,_ she said opening it and added, _“shame on you”,_ before banging it shut.

As the loud noise echoed in the house, Tom felt like punching the wall for making her mad.

* * *

Keanu looked at his watch and sighed as the waiter approached his table one more time to offer him third glass of wine, but he spoke first.

_“I guess I got stood up”._

The young man showed an empathetic smile.

_“Would you like to order or…?”_

_“No. I’ll just leave”._ Keanu said standing up and walking towards the exit.

* * *

 _“Keep the change”,_ she said as she paid her cab driver and got out in a rush.

She ran towards the restaurant.

 _“Shit, shit, shit”,_ she exclaimed almost stumbling in her heels while she called Keanu for the 5 th time in vain.

Every time, it went straight to voicemail.

She stood before the hostess, almost out of breath.

_“Hi. I was supposed to meet someone here.”_

_“Last name?”_ The hostess asked.

_“Reeves”._

_“Yes, he was here”._

_“Was?”_

_“He just left like 10 minutes ago.”_

She stared at the woman but ended up shutting her eyes in frustration.

 _“Thank you”,_ she said quietly as she walked out almost dragging her feet.

* * *

 _“She’s on the third floor. I just don’t know the apartment number_ ”, Keanu said to the doorman.

_“We’re not allowed to provide such information”._

_“I know her”._

As she walked into the building, her eyes lit up when she heard his voice and saw him.

_“Keanu?”_

He turned around and showed a demure smile before glancing back at the doormen.

_“That’s her”._

They approached each other in the lobby.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ she asked.

_“I just wanted to make sure you were alright”._

_“I got to the restaurant and they told me you were gone”._

_“So you did show up?”_

She swallowed hard and looked away feeling embarrassed.

 _“I’m very sorry”,_ she began, _“Something happened and I was late. Very late. I tried to call you to let you know”._

_“My phone died”._

They stared at each other in silence not knowing what to say, but the doorman got their attention.

_“Sir, you can’t leave your car there. You said five minutes”._

She and Keanu looked at the glass doors to see his vehicle parked there, blocking the entrance which would probably earn him a ticket.

 _“Well, I should…”_ he said motioning towards the exit.

 _“Yeah…”_ she nodded.

_“Goodnight”._

_“Goodnight”,_ she muttered watching Keanu leave.

* * *

She opened the door to her apartment and felt horrible, but the sadness turned to anger when her eyes landed on Tom’s.

_“You’re still here?”_

He got up from the couch but stayed there in the living room.

_“I know I have no right to ask but… what happened?”_

_“Well, we’re laughing and having dessert right now, and I’m a hologram”._

She threw her purse on the kitchen counter.

 _“I am very, very sorry”,_ Tom said.

_“Why did you do it, Tom?”_

He tightened his jaw and inhaled through his mouth but didn’t say a word.

_“What kind of friend does that?”_

He shook his head and finally walked up to her.

_“You want to know what kind of friend does that?”_

_“Please enlighten me!”_

_“The kind of friend who’s been in l”-_

But Tom’s speech was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

She frowned, staring at him for five seconds before finally moving towards her door.

Keanu was standing there, and she couldn’t help but smile.

_“Hi?”_

_“Hi”,_ he said nervously, _“I moved my car”._

 _“Okay…”_ She chuckled.

 _“Listen, I don’t know what happened today but… I’d like it if we… re-scheduled_.”

 _“Yeah, absolutely”,_ she said cutting him off and sounding a bit too enthusiastic.

It made Tom’s stomach clench, but he stayed in the kitchen with his hands in his pockets, where he remained unseen by the stranger.

_“How about now?”_

_“Now?”_

_“I know this place, it closes late”._

She bit her lip to restrain a smile, and said,

_“We’re already dressed”._

_“So what do you say?”_

She glanced at Tom over her shoulder and he looked at the ground.

 _“Just give me a minute”,_ she said.

 _“A minute? You promise?”_ Keanu asked teasing her and causing her to giggle.

_“Just one minute I swear”._

She closed the door and took a deep breath.

_“I’m going to pretend… like none of this happened because you’re not going to ruin this, this time”._

_“Will you forgive me?”_

_“I’m not done”,_ she said holding up her index finger, “ _You better make up for this, Thomas”._

His eyes lit up and he paid close attention.

_“Tomorrow evening. You and I. Theater tickets, good seats, and my favorite diner afterwards or I will never speak to you again”._

Tom tried to hold back a smile and gave a nod.

_“You got it”._

With that, she grabbed her purse but when she was about to walk out the door, Tom spoke again.

_“Darling… you look beautiful”._

She beamed at him and left, ready to go on her date at last while Tom stayed behind, and his smile faded as he once again had to swallow his bittersweet feelings.

 


End file.
